Sarah's Flyer
by Lady C of NJ
Summary: Sarah, Rabb and Wartime....


All the usual disclaimers apply here, sort of…….read on and you will see why.

Sarah's Flyer

A cool breeze blew across the field and the wheat rippled like the waves on the ocean. A convertible came over the crest of the hill and paused. The driver was wearing a Navy uniform. He got out and looked over the scene below. Boy, did it feel good to be home! He got back into the car and continued down the road to the farmhouse.

Sarah heard the sound of a car coming up the lane that lead from the road to the farmhouse. Wiping her hands on her apron she went to the door to see who it could be. After all it was nearly 9pm and visitors just didn't come way out here at that time of night! She hoped and feared that there was nothing wrong. Dear Lord, she prayed don't let it be bad news.

The car's horn sounded once and she went out, shushing the driver. "Please, you'll wake my son"

The driver had had his back to her because he was retrieving his seabag. He turned and said to her "Heaven forbid I wake up Little Harmon" with a huge smile on his face.

"Rabb! She cried as she ran to him. "You didn't tell me you were getting a leave!"

"Well, they kind of sprang it on me at the last minute." Just to get her goat he added, "I could go back if you think I will be in your way"

"No!" she was half-afraid that he was serious. "You have been away far too long as it is and your son will barely recognize you. She held him tightly, and they shared a kiss. The kind of kiss two people deeply in love share after long separations.

Walking into the house arm in arm, he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her. "I've only got a week". Seeing her smile fade he added, "but we'll make it the best week ever". "I drove straight here from my ship, do we have anything to eat?" "Some things never change with you, Rabb " Sarah said as she reached for the fixings and made him a sandwich.

The morning sun crept over the windowsill and Sarah became aware that she was not alone, that her husband was sleeping beside her, nestled against her like a pair of spoons in the drawer. She wiggled out of his grasp and went down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Little Harmon came waddling down the stairs a minute or two later. She looked down and his dark tousled hair and his big blue eyes. It tugged at her heart that he looked so much like his father.

"Mama, me eat." At two years old his vocabulary was not extensive but she knew what he wanted…he was hungry. "Yes, sweetheart, I am making your breakfast. Get in your chair" she said as she cracked a couple eggs and dumped their contents into a frying pan with one hand and stirred a pot of oatmeal with the other.

Rabb lay there not still asleep but not yet awake. The smells of breakfast drifted up to where he was and pulled him the rest of the way from his slumber. Throwing on his pants and rubbing his eyes he made his way down to the kitchen. Pausing just before the bottom of the stairs to take in the site of his beautiful wife and son, cementing the moment into his heart to keep with him on those lonely nights aboard the carrier.

Sarah looked up to see her husband on the stairs. "What?" He just smiled and came the rest of the way into the room. Little Harmon looked up at this man who seemed familiar. He smiled at the man and said "Papa?" They both laughed at this and Sarah said, "yes, sweetheart it is." Turning back to her husband she said…"What did I tell you?"

They spent an idyllic week together, almost as if it were a honeymoon. Picnics by the river, long walks in the moonlight, lying in each other's arms at night, just holding onto each other. She would sit and watch him playing with their son, imagining the two of them doing things together in the future.

Finally, that morning came that he had to go back to his ship. As hard as it was she was determined he would not see her weeping as he left. She got out of bed before he did and went down to make breakfast. Little Harmon came down practically right behind her. Tugging on her robe, he looked up at her and said "Papa eat, Me eat too". She smiled and motioned for him to get into his chair. She rummaged in the back of the closet for something she had been saving for this morning, and then set about preparing it.

Rabb's nose twitched at the smell of something he hadn't had in a while. It roused him from a dream of flying through beautiful blue skies, but if he wasn't imagining it then it was worth it.

He walked into the kitchen "Is that real coffee I smell?" "Well, I couldn't send my favorite sailor off with out a good cup of the real thing "

The mention of his leaving put a momentary chill in the room. Quickly she changed the subject. "Ned says the wheat crop this year is going to be one of the best in a long time. He could tell she was putting on a brave face. He went over to her and put his arms around her. "I know you're worried, but this will be over before you know it, and I'll be back before the winter comes. Don't forget we have the best Navy and the best flyers in the world. She turned to face him forcing a smile, "I know, I know, I just wish it were over already."

A small voice suddenly piped in "Papa, eat! Me eat too"

Rabb went back to the bedroom after breakfast to get into his uniform and bring down his seabag.

They said their good-byes with several long passionate kisses. He picked up Little Harmon and hugged him so hard the boy started to squirm. " Down, Papa, down, Me big boy" Rabb put his son down and was surprised when Little Harmon put his hand out to shake his fathers. He looked at Sarah, who was also surprised. Rabb shook his son's hand, gave Sarah one more kiss and got in the car. As he rode up the lane to the road he glanced into the rear view mirror and saw his son saluting him.

The summer came and went. The fall came and the trees were ablaze with color. September passed, October came and went. Then on one crisp cold November afternoon Sarah looked out the window and saw the local telegraph delivery boy coming down the lane towards her house. A cold fear gripped her heart. She answered the door and took the telegraph from the boy. Her fingers trembled as she opened it…..

November 1, 1942

The President of the United States regrets to inform you, that your husband Lt. Thomas Rabb was shot down and presumed killed while fighting valiantly against the enemy.

THE END


End file.
